Problem: Express $0.7578$ as a fraction.
$0.7578$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{8}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7578}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7578$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7578}{10000}$